Strike
by Queen of Faerie
Summary: "Hermione released a guttural scream full of agony and betrayal. She clawed frantically at her chest, as if trying to her heart back from within the clutches of a man who didn't deserve it. She breathed harshly, she would make sure that Ron paid in tears for what he had done to her." Dark!Hermione. Major character death. OOC. Oneshot


A/N: Aaaaaand I'm back to writing dark stuff. For those of you who have recently followed me because of Where the Sea meets the Land, this is what I usually write. So, prepare yourself for dark!Hermione and just craziness and possibly the most OOC fic you will ever read! Enjoy!

P.S. Not for Ron lovers.

.

.

.  
As she walked down the slippery cobblestone street, Hermione once again cursed England's dreary weather, she was not in the mood to walk through this downpour. The skies above thundered, either oblivious or indifferent to her ugly mood.

The day had started off so nicely. She had woken up at six am as usual, gotten dressed and made breakfast for her husband, Ron, before heading off to work. People might think her a bore for being content with her life, but she didn't see why. Her life was scheduled, planned out, neat, orderly, precise...and utterly boring.

She frowned, side-stepping a muddy puddle absentmindedly. Where had that come from? Her life wasn't boring, it was just...homely. Yes, homely. Why stray from the familiar when it was so sweet? That was her opinion and so far it was suiting her just fine. She had a nice home, a steady job and an amazing husband.

After the defeat of the Dark Lord, Ron had proclaimed his love for her and asked her to be his girlfriend and of course she had agreed, he was ever so sweet and kind to her.

Two and a half years later, he had asked her to marry him and she accepted eagerly, because what reason was there to refuse? Well, her friends had had a few issues. She was too young, they said. He was only her second boyfriend, they said. Well, she had showed them. It had been two years now. Two years and they were still together. Two years now and they were still in love. Two years now and they were still strong. She hopes.

Ron had been acting slightly strange lately, absentminded and distracted. His signs of affection seemed slightly empty, as if they were done as a necessity, as if they were meaningless.

Hermione shook her head roughly. She was imagining things. Of course Ron still loved her. Her was probably just immersed in work, what else could it be?

Looking up, Hermione realized she had arrived home. As she walked up to her porch she realized that all the lights were off. A crease appeared in between her brows. She unlocked the door and walked into the dark house hesitantly. She waved her wand and casted a quick Lumos. The light from her wand cast everything in an eery light, grey and watered down.

She saw something lying on the kitchen counter and walked towards it. A note. She picked it up.

Herms,  
I have to go do an urgent job. Sorry I can't be there.  
Ron

Hermione smiled faintly at the piece of parchment, her eyes greedily drinking in his messy scrawl.

Thank the Lord for Ron. What she would do without him she didn't know. Hermione walked over to the wall and flicked the switch. She blinked as the room was suddenly flooded with florescent light.

Ron clearly loved her. She was content with her mundane life if he was.

She chuckled, remember when she was 17 and charging head first into a war. What adrenaline rush that had been! Running over rubble, firing spells left and right, ducking every few seconds.

She had been told afterwards what she had looked like in the middle of the battlefield, her amber eyes glowing gold as her hair waved about in the smoke tinted wind.

That was all in the past though, she was content with her life, and those were nothing but good memories.

~*~

Hermione was snuggled up on the couch with a cuppa and Oliver Twist when Ron's dog Patronus flew in through the window.

"Hermione, I'm going to stay at Harry's place tonight. I'm super knackered and don't want to splinch myself."

Hermione frowned as the patronus dissolved into streaks of silvery powder which slowly winked out of existence.

As the patronus had been relaying it's message, she had seen it's form flicker from a dog to another animal with a large shaggy mane...but why? Hermione rubbed her eyes wearily, perhaps she was imagining it.

She stood up and picked up the book, deciding to finish it in her nice warm bed. She pushed open her bedroom and was about to climb into bed when she felt a sharp pain in her right foot.

"Darn it!" Hermione cursed, hopping around her room on one foot. When the pain subsided slightly, she bent down to see what she had stepped on.

Scanning the hardwood floor, Hermione expected to see a button or a bead of some sort, instead she found herself staring at a huge quartz. She slowly picked it up and examined it. It was easily as big as her pinky nail, and a shiny purple color.

'I don't have any of these..' Hermione thought slowly. All her necklaces, few as they were, were either pearls, plain silver or string with only a few stones, most of which were opals or sapphires. She had no quartz, nor did she want any, she found them too flashy. Ron knew this, so why...Her eyes widened. Had another women been in the house? In the bedroom?!

She immediately dropped to her knees and started searching. For what exactly she didn't know. Her hands ran over the clean floor, reaching under the bookcase. Her head was tilted to the side as her fingers skimmed the back wall. She was about to stand up again when something under the bed caught her eye.

She crawled over to the bed, her breathing shallow. Her hands shakily picked up the object. A scrap of red fabric.

She owned no red dresses.

Feeling as if she was going to hurl, she ran out of the room. Realization dawned quickly in her mind. Hermione wasn't stupid, neither was she un attentive, so why hadn't see picked up on the signs? No, the question was why hadn't see put the signs together?

The distantness, the long nights, the sense of disinterest. All those "big projects" that required him to stay over at " Harry's house" were lies. All they ever had was a lie.

Hermione released a guttural scream full of agony and betrayal. She clawed frantically at her chest, as if trying to het her heart back from within the clutches of a man who didn't deserve it. She grasped her head as the room began to spin. The wood was hard underneath her knees as she covered her ears, trying to block out the voices whispering of betrayal and heartbreak and tears and revenge.

Hermione rocked back and forth like a chile as the cacophony of hurt and bitter voices in her head rose in a crescendo before eruptly ending. The silence was jarring, and as she slowly lifted her head to inspect the room, it sank in.

Revenge. She would have to seek revenge.

She smiled lightly as she fingered her silver marriage ring. Yes, revenge sounded good.

She picked herself off the floor and dusted off her nightgown before continuing with her nightly routine, humming a light tune under her breath.

Had anyone seen the look in her eyes they would have flinched at the cruel intention that laid within.

~*~

Over the next week couple of week Hermione immersed herself in work to try to block the growing cacophony of whispers in her head. They grew louder everyday, growing more hateful and louder and bloodthirsty. She still wanted her revenge, but she was simply waiting for the right time to strike, knowing that if she succumb to her desire and the desire of the monsters in her mind she would never get another chance. It didn't escape her notice that everyday Ron came home he smelt heavily of floral perfume.

She was currently sitting in her office at the Ministry. She sighed as she finished signing the last of the documents. She was supposed to go stay at Ginny and Harry's tonight, she hadn't seen them and Albus in ages, but as she stared at the piles of paper piled on her desk, it seemed like she would have to postpone her visit yet again.

Several hours later Hermione set down her eagle feather quill and stretched. She glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and did a double take. 1:43 AM. Had she really worked for that long?

'That's it' she decided 'I have to go home now'

She grabbed her coat and headed out the door.

~*~

Hermione huffed and pulled her coat closer to her body. It wasn't rainy but London's already cold night air had been transformed into the first circle of Hell by the heavy fog that was the currently trying to soak itself into her bones. She didn't pass a single soul on her way home, the streets were cold and desolate. Even the skies above were empty, the grey clouds completely veiled the stars.

Hermione wanted nothing more than to soak in a tub of hot water and then bundle herself off to her warm cozy bed. Her footsteps sped up as she neared the house only to falter as she saw the sight that greeted her. All the lights in the house were turned off except for one. The one in her bedroom. In her and Ron's bedroom.

There was a curvaceous body pressed up against the window.

Hermione's eyes became blank and strangely empty as she took in the sight of a feminine hand thumping on the glass in pleasure. She could make out a faint outline of a man behind her. A man with ginger hair.

Something in Hermione broke in that moment. If someone had listened closely they would've heard the sound of breaking glass as the small part of her heart that still beat shattered into a thousand pieces. They would've heard a snapping sound as the last of her sanity floated away, never to be regained again.

She spun on her heal and disparated. It seemed like she'd be able to pay Ginny and Harry a visit after all.

~*~

Hermione was sitting at kitchen counter painstakingly icing a cake. It was her and Ron's six year first kiss anniversary and she wanted to do something special.

She stared at the cake and set down her knife. It was ready.

She pulled out a diamond. It was huge, easily as big as her pinky nail and a shiny purple color. She set it in the middle and pushed it down in to the bottom of the dish. She set the card next to it and slinked into the shadows to watch.

The show was about to begin.

~*~

She watched as he walked through the front door and shrugged off his coat. She watched as he picked up the card and smiled. She watched as he took out a knife and cut a generous slice out of the cake. She watched as he took bite after bite. She watched as his hands came down on the table to brace himself and his eyes widen in confusion and panic. She watched as his body convulsed and gagged, trying to dispel the foreign object and _breathe_.

She watched as his body shuddered and stilled. She watched as her husband and only love died.

Not a sound was made. Not a tear was shed.

~*~

Hermione stood in the shadows of an alley way. She was watching a curvaceous women with long brown hair sitting in her garden. Hermione tilted her head back as a breeze washed over her, bringing with it the scent of floral perfume. She cocked her head to the side as she stared at the woman. Her hand snuck inside her pocket and pulled out a huge quartz, it was huge, easily as big as her thumb, the color of an orange sunset.

She smiled.

.

.

.

.

A/N: So, this is actually a pretty old fic. I wrote it on paper like a year ago, but never typed it up. I'm not so sure about it, but I thought that I might as well get it out there.


End file.
